


Why I Love The Lion

by angelbaby731



Series: Why I love Him [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, dan has a crush, they aren't together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 12:31:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1387714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelbaby731/pseuds/angelbaby731
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why Dan loves Phil, written in Dans pov. they aren't together, phil is dans ultimate fantasy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Love The Lion

Phil is…

The most beautiful human being I've ever met.

Figuratively and literally.

Every time I look at him, its like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time.

I can't help but get caught in those blue eyes, those beautiful blue eyes that look like swimming pools.

His hair, the way it covers his eyes when he laughs, the way he flicks it out of his face.

He always says he isn't the fittest person ever, but I think he is perfect.

God, there are so many reasons I love him…

Thats one of them, that he doesn't know I love him.

He's so oblivious to the world.

He walks in his own world that no one can see, a beautiful dimension in all of time and space.

When he smiles, and his tongue makes his way out of his mouth, its the cutest thing I've ever seen and I would never would be here without him.

For some reason, I love the ache in my chest of watching him obsess over Buffy.

I wonder how biology can explain the literal pain you feel in your chest when all you want to do is be with capital-S Someone.

Thats why I hate it when the "Dangirls" hate on him.

He is perfect, and hating on Phil doesn't make you a dangirl, it makes you a twat.

He always is outgoing, never caring what people think.

He is never judgmental, and won't even answer a question if it is mean to anyone.

To be completely honest, I wish I was like him.

I love that he makes hot chocolate for me in the middle of the night when I can't sleep.

I love how much of a klutz he is.

I love that he loves Muse as much as me.

I love that he gets excited about the red cups at Starbucks during the holidays, Pokemon…

I love that even though he is 27, he still acts like an 8 year old.

I know I always deny it, but I actually love it when people ship us.

Most of all, I love that I know he will never leave me.

 

**Author's Note:**

> let me know in the comments if I should do one in phils pov


End file.
